Dinosaur King: Magic & Prehistory Season 1 (Continued)
by Harriet546
Summary: The D-Team and the Equestria Girls' journey continues as they continue to go against the Alpha Gang to collect scattered Dinosaur cards. (Continued for and inspired by sonic3461)
1. S:1 Chapter 1: Dance Evolution

In the island of Bali, Indonesia, it was calm evening at a hotel with a forest surrounding it.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, good evening and welcome to Bali. We are pleased that you have come to visit our small island paradise. Sit back and relax as you listen to our Bali ceremonial dance." An Announcer spoke when a cleaning man unknowingly swept a dinosaur card capsule with a broom.

A minute later, the ceremonial dance begins with the man dancing and singing with a chorus chanting 'Bali'.

"This chant is believe to bring good luck and good health." The Announcer mentioned while the chanting continues while the audience was watching peacefully.

That was until a few sparks of flames flew towards the opened card capsule and touch a Fire Dinosaur card and a Fire Move Card, which caused them to activate and turn into a Daspletosaurus. It witnesses the chanting and the ceremonial dancing, before it sniffed the buffet and ate it. Once it left, a waiter saw all the food was gone and eaten.

(Opening Theme: The Asterisk War Opening 2 English Dub by NateWantsToBattle)

(The opening theme starts with the Stone tablets when the six elements divided into a bright light)

_**The battlefield is bright**_

(Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie came into a scene of flames with Blaze and Fang behind them)  
_**The sun it shines today**_

(Rex Owen and Rainbow Dash appeared in with wind while riding Ace and Whirlwind)  
_**Our emotions and shadows are cast away**_

(Applejack stands in an earthly field when Razor came out of the ground)  
_**But everyone's aware  
That soon enough it's bound to go down**_

(Sonata Dusk and Rarity dazzlingly spin around in front of Iry and Scales with a gush of water)  
_**The light will fade out **_

(Max Tayler and Chomp appeared with lightning behind them)

_**Even dreams we had that came out of our lowest times **_

(Zoe Drake and Fluttershy were surrounded by leaves as Paris and Maya came out from them)  
_**Will be forgiven by the world, by you and I**_

(Dr. Z lashes out his arms with Terry, Spiny, Tank and the Alpha Clone Dinosaurs being summoned behind him)  
_**Now close your eyes and reach out  
Let me guide you**_

(The D-Team and the Rainbooms pull out their Dinosaur cards)  
_**If not alone, will you go with me?**_

(The D-Team and the Rainbooms prepared their Dino Holders and DinoShots)  
_**We'll fly high**_

(They slashed and Fired)

_**Ringing out to break apart**_

(Ace started by using his Ninja Attack)  
_**And like the spin you give my heart**_

(Chomp charges in with Electric Charge)  
_**I'm screaming out to you**_

_**"You're my star! Will you shine forever?" **_

(Iry uses Water Whip then Blaze activates Elemental Power)  
_**Live on and guide this madness**_

(Fang shoots his Fire Cannon then Whirlwind jumps up and zooms down with Atomic Bomb)

_**All of the things that we need are in front of us**_

(Paris unleashes Nature's Blessing then Maya uses Diving Press)

_**Love will guide you  
And pick you right up off the ground**_

(Scales uses Water Whip also, but two appear on his tail)  
_**We have a purpose  
We'd rather die before we back down**_

(The D-Team and the Rainbooms' Dinosaurs battle the Alpha Gang's Dinosaurs and the Alpha Clones)  
**And I'm screaming out  
Louder than before**

(The Rainbooms were glowing and the pony ears and wings appeared)  
_**"Maybe someday you'll get  
This is the Asterisk War!"**_

(The D-Team and the Rainbooms and their Dinosaurs appear on top of a tall rock as the title appeared)

The next morning in Bali, there was a tour in the forest, being hosted by the same man with the grey beard (who tried to give the cards to the D-Team and the Rainbooms).

"Ladies & Gentlemen, I hope you're prepared for an adventure of a life time. You're entering one of the most forbidden primitive jungles in all the land. Stay alert because there's no telling what kind of ferocious wildlife you might see." The man said with the tourist saw two Gorillas.

Only the gorillas are animatronics being controlled by some of the staff.

"There ya go! Gorillas! You're in luck. Let's see what's on the other side of the trail!" The tourists then saw a Asian Elephants which are real.

The man stopped the tour bus and pulled out bananas. "Alright now. Anyone foolish enough to feed them?" This had one of the tourists volunteered and gave a mother elephant a banana and feed it to her calf. "Hope you all enjoyed that. And now who knows what other sites awaits us."

That was when the Alpha Gang showed up on the trail all exhausted. "We should've taken the island tour. At least that way we could ride the track." Zander spoke before Ed was next to complain. "You're right and they got bananas too."

Ursula then saw the man driving the tour bus and pointed to him. "Look! It's that crazy pilot who flew us to the Alps!"

"Yeah. And then he showed up at the mall too. Zander, you remember, right?" Ed asked Zander with flashbacks about their bad flight to the Alps mountains.

"Of course, I do. I'm still having nightmares." Zander mentioned.

That's when Ursula asked, "Still wish we gotten on his tour bus?" Then Ed said, "Maybe we should ask him if he has seen the dinosaur around here." But Ursula rejected that suggestion.

"Nah. There's no use. We've been walking through this jungle all day and still haven't found a trace of one." She complained as they continued walking.

Zander then agrees with her. "You're right. With all our experienced dinosaur hunting, if we didn't find it, it's not here." That's when the Daspletosaurus walked passed them unnoticed.

At the Taylor's residences house, the Rainbooms arrive with their dinosaurs when they noticed Zoe teaching Paris to sing.

"Hey guys. What's going on here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Zoe first spoke only to Paris. "Now, listen to me." She then began to sing "La, De, La" repeatedly. "Now, we'll sing it together. Okay Paris?" She asked.

Problem is, when Zoe started singing with Paris, Paris does poorly.

"Now, I get it. Zoe's trying to teach Paris to sing. Except Paris isn't doing any good." Sonata noticed.

Applejack then agrees. "It sure does sound like high-pitched squeakin' though. Guess repeatin' hardly helps." Applejack then notices Razor covering his ears. "I know how you're feelin', Razor."

"Let's try it like this." Zoe decided now repeating "La" while Paris does it poorly again. Only this time, it caused Chomp to jump out of Max's arms and try to sing.

Rarity was covering her ears in irritation along with Scales. "Ugh. Darling, I'm afraid that's a little too high-pitched."

Now, Zoe begins to feel irritated herself. "Hey! No messing around! Let's concentrate!" She tries again for the third time which Paris failed miserably.

"Uh, Zoe, what's up with Paris's voice?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Zoe answered. "I don't know, Sunset Shimmer. It seems like pitch is slightly off today."

"Slightly? No offense but that's not singing." Rex honestly said not amused.

Rainbow Dash came into agreement while holding Whirlwind. "That's more like squealing on a high-pitch."

"The only one who liked it was Chomp." Max spoke seeing Chomp trying to sing. "I think he's trying to sing too."

"Maybe they just need more practice to sing. I mean it does work for us when practice a song to perform." Pinkie Pie said removing Fang from on top of her hair to join Chomp. "See? Fang is practicing too."

Zoe then held Paris and looked at Rex. "Well, anyway Rex, you're wrong. Paris does sing and pretty well for a dinosaur if you ask me. Isn't that right?" Paris responded to Zoe with agreement.

Then the moment Max started yawning, Ace squirmed out of Rex's arms and jumped on Zoe's head. "Hey! What's his problem?!" She asked angrily.

Rex answers in apology. "I don't know. Sorry about that. He's been cranky lately."

Zoe then asked back. "Oh. I wonder why?"

"I think maybe he's not getting enough exercise around here since there's not enough room for him to run free." Rex guessed.

Max notices the problem as well. "You're right. Even when we walk 'em, they need to have their leashes on. I'd love to take Chomp to a field so he can run all he wants." This cause Chomp to lay on the table in a cranky tone.

"Oh my. Poor things. Some of us have been having that trouble with our dinosaurs. Even though Drill prefers sleeping, I'd still like for him to exercise." Fluttershy said in sorrow while petting Drill.

"It's true. The world all our dinosaurs come from is different from where we live, so it's no wonder they get stressed sometimes." Zoe agreed when Ace jumped on Chomp and ran around the house.

"Ace. Stop that." Rex told when all the dinosaurs (except Scales and Drill) started acting all cranky while the D-Team and the Rainbooms got stressed by it.

Max chuckled slightly. "Guess I shouldn't have said that about going to a field."

"Obviously. But I agree that you're right." Rarity said when the Dino Holders and Dino-Shots started beeping.

"Sweet! We got a hit! Let's go!" Rainbow Dash responded as they all went to the D-Lab.

A moment later, the D-Team and the Rainbooms all arrived to know where the Dinosaur signal is.

"Dad, another dinosaur appeared!" Max alerted to his dad.

This caught Dr. Taylor's attention. "So, where is it this time?" He asked when the signal on the map was detected on Indonesia, Bali.

"The island of Bali." Reese identified on the map.

This caused Rarity to giggle in excitement. "Oh! I always wanted to visit the island of Bali."

"Never heard of it." Max said.

"It's a fairly remote Indonesian island. Aside from beaches that have become tourist destinations, most of the island is still an untouched, undeveloped jungle." Reese explained.

"Hey, I've been reading about that place. There have also been some ruins there." Sunset Shimmer added.

Back in the forest of Bali, the tour was still going peacefully. That is until the tourists all say Daspletosaurus walking past them. "Hey buddy, what kind of creature is that?!" A tourist asked.

The man quickly identified to answer. "Well, it look to me like a Daspletosaurus, I'd say." That caused the tourist gasp in shock. "However, since there aren't supposed to be any dinosaurs on this tour, I suggest we start screaming and running for our lives." He suggested which caused the tourists to do so while Daspletosaurus roared.

The Alpha Gang was walking through the forest in misery. "Man am I hungry." Ed complained.

"Oh, I wish those tourists would give us some bananas." Zander joined in.

A few seconds later, the Alpha Gang got trampled by the running tourists. "Well, they didn't exactly bring us bananas, but they made us pancakes." Ursula groaned in pain.

Zander agreed with her. "Careful what you wish for."

A moment later, the D-Team and the Rainbooms all arrived in Bali, only at the beach.

"So, is this Bali?" Max asked.

"You were right about it having a beautiful beach, Rarity." Sunset Shimmer observed.

Rarity was looking like she was staring at a dream. "Oh my. It's more beautiful than I imagined it to be."

"I guess so. But the dinosaur didn't appear on the beach. It's further inland." Zoe noticed on the map.

"Then we better get moving before it gets furtherer away." Rex suggested when some of their dinosaurs headed towards the water.

Applejack responded to this while seeing them play. "That may be a little bit of a problem."

"Hey! Come back here you guys. We don't have time for you to play in the water right now." Max told while Ace stopped while afraid.

Rarity then come up with an idea. "Scales, darling, do you think you and Iry could bring them back here, please?" Scales nodded taking Iry to get the other dinosaurs out of the water.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Ace. You'll face your fear of water someday." Rainbow Dash said petting Ace while Whirlwind nudged him.

"Come on, guys. Let's get our dinosaurs and find the one loose here." Sonata told.

Sunset Shimmer agreed. "I'm with Sonata. We can relax and play later. Right now, we have to focus. Plus, this might be some exercising for you, Blaze." She added petting Blaze as they all left the beach.

Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang was in front of the hotel trying to convince a cleaning staff.

"We lost our room key, so we'll just hang out here at the pool until we get a new one. Okay?" Ursula made up.

"And our travelers checks are in the mall, so until they get here, we'll just have a little lunch and put it on our tab." Zander added.

The last one to join in was Ed. "I'll have a banana and six shrimp cocktails."

But the staff member didn't believe what they said. "What a bunch of baloney. You three couldn't afford to breath the air here. Now get lost." He demanded.

That's when the Alpha Gang heard the manager tried to persuade the tourists from earlier to stay.

"We're leaving today and that's final!" The tourist decided.

"But sir, you must have been mistaken about this. It's not possible that you saw a dinosaur here on the island." The manager begged which got the Alpha Gang's attention.

"Don't tell my husband what he did or did not see!" The tourist's wife responded as the tourist couple left.

This caused the manager desperation. "Wait. Oh, if this rumor gets out, it could ruin my business."

"Did I hear you just say dinosaur infestation? Then, this is your lucky day." Ursula spoke getting the manager's attention. "In fact, getting rid of pesky unwanted dinosaurs is our specialty. But it will cost." She continued.

"Yeah, like how much?" The manager asked.

"Do you want the dinosaur gone or not, pal?!" Ursula asked annoyed.

"Of course, but do you really think what those guests saw was really a dinosaur?" The manager asked again.

Ursula had a smirk on her face. "And a big one too. But I guess you can wait until it eats up all of your costumers or you'll wind up without a hotel or a job at all. Is that right?" Ursula asked in blackmail.

"All right! All right! Do it! Find that dinosaur and get rid of it. And if there's anything you need at all, I'm at your service." The manager accepted in defeat.

Ursula's plan worked pretty well, as she relaxes with a cocktail while Ed eats banana and Zander lays on a hotel bed.

"Mm. Good bananas." Ed happily munched on the pile on the pile of bananas.

Ursula was glad her plan worked. "Even I didn't think I'd be brilliant enough to get us a deluxe suite and free meals. I'm really awesome."

"Wait 'til he sees our order. Nothing but stake and lobster. Now, to practice swimming and hit the pool." Zander decided practicing a swimming stroke on the bed.

Ursula spoke again. "You know, let's not find that dinosaur too quickly. So, we can keep enjoying the good life."

Moments later in the forest, the D-Team & the Rainbooms were trying to find the Daspletosaurus.

"I don't know Max. Are you sure we're going the right way?" Zoe asked.

Rarity was beginning to complain from the walking. "I must agree with her darling. We've been walking through this forest and didn't find a thing. I would like to relax at the beach."

"Of course, we are. Don't you worry. Just leave it to… huh?" Max started off when they saw the tourist's car driving away.

"Kids get out of here! Run! There's a huge dinosaur running loose in this jungle!" The tourist warned.

"Really? There is?!" Max asked while Applejack joined in.

"Did it look like a meat-eating one, for that matter?" She asked.

"Yes. Sorry I don't have room for ya. But take my advice. Turn around and run for your lives!" The tourist warned again as the car left.

"Thanks for the tip, mister. See ya." Max waved in "goodbye". "See? I told you we're getting close, Zoe." He bragged.

"Yeah. Yeah." Zoe sighed in annoyance.

Then Sonata joined in. "You're right _this_ time."

That's when they all saw Ace struggling in Rex's grip again.

"Stop Ace. Just chill out." Rex told trying to hold him.

Pinkie Pie then had an idea pop into her head. "Hey, I just remembered something."

"And what would that be, Pinkie Pie?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Pinkie Pie began to answer. "When we find this loose dinosaur, what should we name it this time?"

"I don't know. We haven't named any new dinosaurs lately since Sunset Shimmer got Inferno." Fluttershy shrugged.

Rainbow Dash stepped in to remind everyone of the mission. "We'll think about naming it later. Right now, we gotta _find_ the dinosaur first."

Later that evening at the hotel, Ursula and Ed were eating the buffet while watching the ceremonial dance.

"This is the best steak I never paid for." Ursula spoke satisfied.

Ed was enjoying more bananas. "Yeah, but shouldn't we be out looking for the dinosaur?" He asked.

"Come on. Don't be such a kill joy. That's probably nowhere near hear. And as long as it's not around we can keep living large. Have some cherry pop." Ursula doubted.

A moment later, the D-Team and the Rainbooms arrived at the hotel.

"Do you think it's around here? Maybe we should ask in the hotel." Max asked.

Rarity then made a sigh. "Well, I would like to ask for a relaxing spa or soothing bath right about now."

"Again, not important right now, Rarity." Rainbow Dash told just when Ace got out of Rex's grip while Whirlwind followed.

"Ace, stop!" Rex told.

'Whirlwind, get back here." Rainbow Dash added when their other dinosaurs followed.

Applejack responded with a question. "Where the hay are Y'all runnin' off to?"

While the dinosaurs were heading towards the hotel, Rex and the rest of the D-Team and the Rainbooms ran after them. "Wait up, you guys!"

Meanwhile, Zander was relaxing in a bubbling hot tub.

"Aw, yes. This is the way to live." He said in relaxation when he saw the Daspletosaurus. "Ah! This is the way to live!" He responded as he ran while Daspletosaurus follows.

Back at the ceremonial dance, the D-Team and the Rainbooms arrived while their dinosaurs begin to eat the buffet.

"Stop! That's not yours!" Rex told.

"Scales, darling, you know better than to do that." Rarity said when Zoe noticed something.

"Hey! It's the old lady!" She pointed knowing it was Ursula.

Once again, this got on Ursula's nerves. "How dare you call me old lady?!" She asked in anger.

Sonata face palmed herself. "Again, we agreed to not call her an old lady again."

"But at least we know that the Alpha Gang is here looking for the dinosaur here." Pinkie Pie pointed out.

"We should've known you've come! Stay away from that dinosaur!" Zoe demanded.

Just when they heard the ceremonial chant, most of the D-Team and the Rainbooms' dinosaurs ran up to the stage.

"Where are they going?" Zoe asked.

"Chomp, no!" Max told when theirs and the Rainbooms dinosaurs started singing and dancing to the ceremonial chant while Paris was singing, only this time it was a lot better.

"Paris, wow. You really are a great singer, aren't you?" Zoe asked amazed.

Fluttershy giggled softly seeing Maya and her son sing as well. "Yes. And the same thing goes for Maya and her son."

Ace and Whirlwind both stopped eating as they stared at the ceremonial chant and listened for a moment, until they ran towards the stage.

"Hey Ace." Rex called out while Rainbow Dash also noticed this.

"Whirlwind, where are you going?" She asked as Ace and Whirlwind joined the other dinosaurs on the stage.

"Well, I'll be darn. Look at them all." Applejack chuckled.

Max was also amazed. "They're all singing pretty good."

"Yeah. Guess they all like the rhythm." Rex agreed seeing Ace tapping his feet which gave him a thought. "Something about the rhythm seems to calm Ace & Whirlwind down."

"Primitive creatures respond to primitive music." The D-Team and the Rainbooms saw the voice was coming from the tour guide.

Max suddenly remembers him. "Hey. You're the man who gave us that card folio."

"So, what are you doing here?" Zoe asked.

"Well, maybe you can help us. Do you know this island pretty well, sir?" Fluttershy asked.

The man answered Fluttershy's question. "Well, I happened to be the island's best tour guide, but I really came here to be a dancer." He then started dancing away while chanting while the D-Team and the Rainbooms' dinosaurs continued singing and dancing.

"Good thing the show is free." Ursula murmured while watching.

Zander then came while wearing a towel. "Ursula. Ed. Look out! It's hear! It's terrible! It's frightening!"

"That's for sure! Put some clothes on!" Ursula demanded throwing a bottle at him.

Zander quickly put his clothes back on. "No, no. Not me. It's the dinosaur. It found us." That's when the stomping was heard.

The Daspletosaurus arrived at the stage, scarring away the dancer and the audience.

"Everything's fine. No need to panic. It's all part of the show." The manager tried to say in persuasion.

"Wow! It's a Daspletosaurus!" Rainbow Dash identified when the D-Team and the Rainbooms noticed Daspletosaurus also began to dance to the rhythm.

"Ha, ha. The rhythm's making him wanna dance too." Max observed.

"Kinda reminds me of the Altirhinus who was playing soccer." Rainbow Dash remembered.

That's when Applejack began to feel the urge to join. "Well, I don't know about Y'all but I'm gonna give the dancin' a shot." She decided joining Daspletosaurus and the other dinosaurs on the stage.

"Hey look. Applejack's dancing with the Daspletosaurus!" Pinkie Pie pointed with a smile.

Rarity looked in amazement. "Oh my. I can see that Applejack and the Daspletosaurus are a perfect match."

"Guess seeing it dancing got to her to join the rhythm." Sunset Shimmer added.

Applejack dancing along side the dinosaurs when she looked at Daspletosaurus. "You know since you like to dance like a prancing horse, I think I'll call you Prancer. How does that sound?" She sees Daspletosaurus dancing in enjoyment. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." She giggled.

"Get rid of that thing, you so called experts!" The manager demanded.

This caused Ursula to complain. "I'm a little full from the buffet, but I suppose I can give it a whirl." She quickly changed into her normal outfit. "Come on out Tank and Alpha Saichania!" She then slashed an Alpha Scanner, causing Tank & the Alpha Saichania to both come out in battle mode.

Not only the Tank and the Alpha Saichania scare away the chanting chorus, but interrupted Prancer's dancing.

Applejack was not happy about it. "Oh, Y'all did not just do that! Alright Razor, let's help Prancer." Applejack then turn Razor back into his card and puts inserts it in her Dino-Shot and spins the wheel forward. "Unleash the Power! Make an earthquake, Gastonia!" Razor gets cover by rocks and comes out of them in battle mode.

While Applejack and Razor came to help Prancer, Prancer wasn't very happy about the music being stopped and jumped and flew towards Tank & the Alpha Saichania with flames in his mouth.

But Ursula was aware of that. "Let's see how your Fire Bomb works against Earth Barrier!" She used an Earth Barrier move card to protect Tank & Alpha Saichania from Prancer and pushed him back.

"Hey! Y'all gonna regret that! Nobody messes with our friends! Let's go Razor!" Applejack told as Razor went into battle.

"So, not so fiery anymore are ya? Tank, Alpha Saichania, counter attack!" Ursula ordered when Tank & her Alpha clone swatted Prancer in the stomach.

But Prancer quickly responded by biting Tank's tail and threw her while Razor pushed the Alpha Saichania with them both on the ground while upside down.

"What do we do now?! They landed upside down!" Ed asked.

"What do you think? We flip them right side up!" Ursula answered angrily.

That's when Prancer began to get angry and unleashed his Fire Bomb everywhere. He then turns his attention to the rest of the D-Team and the Rainbooms and charged right at them.

Applejack had a worried look on her face. "Prancer no! Those are my friends!" She cried out while she and Razor were trying to stop Prancer. "I need some help, Y'all!"

Rex quickly responded turning Ace into his card. "Okay! Here we go Ace!" He said about to use his Dino Holder. "Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, Blow them away!" Ace then was turned into his battle mode.

Ace then tries to help Razor stop Prancer before he pushed them both off and began to respectively stomp on Ace.

"Ace!" Rex cried out in fear.

Sunset Shimmer took a deep breath and pulled out Inferno's card. "Well, guess now's the perfect to send you in." She said when she inserted Inferno's card into her Dino-Shot and spun the wheel forward. "Unleash the Power! Ignite your flames, Acrocanthosaurus!" Inferno collected flames and comes out in his new battle mode.

"Sunset Shimmer, are you sure Inferno on our side this time?" Rarity asked.

"Don't forget when I touched his card after we got it back, my magic freed him from the Alpha Gang's control. Inferno, Ace and Razor need your help!" Sunset Shimmer ordered with Inferno about to help out.

Max and Zoe were about to do the same thing. "Let's go Chomp! You gotta help Inferno rescue Ace and Razor!" Max told.

"You too Paris!" Zoe added when Chomp, Paris and the rest of the Rainbooms' dinosaurs approached Prancer.

They all started singing which actually calmed Prancer down lead him to the stage.

"What?" The D-Team all-asked.

The Rainbooms were all just in shock as well. "Wow. Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah. Also, I don't think Inferno, Ace and Razor are being no different." Sunset Shimmer noticed when Inferno, Ace, Razor and Prancer all began dancing with the other dinosaurs.

Rex quickly caught up on it. "You know what? I think Prancer was mad because he was forced to stop dancing earlier."

"That's really kinda weird." Max chuckled.

Fluttershy began to agree. "Applejack, I think Prancer enjoys dancing more than fighting."

"And he loves to hear Paris sing." Zoe added.

"Ha. You know, the way Prancer is dancing, it kinda reminds me of Michael Jackson." Rainbow Dash observed.

This gave Max and Zoe an idea. "Well might as well let Chomp sing and dance at full size, right?" Max said activating his Dino Holder.

"Paris too." Zoe agreed doing the same thing.

Max was the first do it. "Dino Slash! Show time, Triceratops!" Chomp went into battle mode.

"Dino Slash! Show time, Parasaurolophus!" Zoe added when Paris went into battle mode too.

Rainbow Dash pumped up her arms. "Sweet! Let's do this!"

"Great idea! Whee! This is gonna be so much fun!" Pinkie Pie cheered as the Rainbooms prepared their Dino-Shots again.

"Unleash the Power!" The Rainbooms all said as they all had Blaze, Whirlwind, Scales, Maya & her son, Fang and Iry in battle mode.

Then a moment later, they all joined into the dancing.

That was until Zander and Ed finally got Tank and Alpha Saichania right side up.

"Don't just stand there! Go drop the curtain on that dinosaur!" Ursula ordered.

Problem was Zander and Ed were exhausted. "It's intermission." Ed said as they fainted.

Ursula then pulled out another Earth move card. "Guess I'll have to do it myself. Earthquake, Saichania and Alpha Saichania!" She said activating it.

This caused Tank and Alpha Saichania to stand on their hind legs before slamming their front ones on the ground and cause an earthquake.

The crack from the earthquake swallowed Prancer before it close on him and turned him back into his card.

As a response, Applejack gasped and ran to grab Prancer's card. "Prancer! No!" She cried when she grabbed Prancer's card and his move card.

The rest of the Rainbooms and the D-Team were just as shocked and appalled by this. "Why'd you do that?!" Max asked.

"Yeah. How could you do that?!" Sonata joined in anger.

"I was tired of that song and dance." Ursula answered having Tank and Alpha Saichania use Earthquake again.

But this time, Rex was prepared. "Ace! Ninja Attack!" This caused Ace to use Ninja Attack and dodge the Earthquake.

"Oh no!" Ursula feared Ace's Ninja Attack hit Tank and Alpha Saichania multiple times.

Applejack started to hold up her fists. "Alright, those no-good wrestlers made this personal. Razor, let's do this for Prancer!" This had Razor nod in agreement as he glowed and activated a hidden move, which is when he charged at Tank and Alpha Saichania while covered in large purple crystals before ramming into them and shattering the crystals.

Sunset Shimmer took a good look at it. "Applejack, your determination for Prancer helped Razor unleash a hidden move, called Crystal Breaker. Now, it's our turn, Inferno! She then pulled out her Crimson Flame move card. "Crimson Flame!"

Once Sunset Shimmer activated Crimson Flame, Inferno runs and knocks Tank and Alpha Saichania down and burns them with scorching fire.

Finally, it was Max's turn slashing his move card. "Lightning Strike!" This causes Chomp to unleash the Lightning Strike to electrify Tank and Alpha Saichania until they both turn back into cards.

"Yeah!" Max called in victory.

Rex also saw this. "Good job!" He said with all the D-Team's and the Rainbooms' dinosaurs roared in victory.

A few minutes later, all their dinosaurs were back in chibi mode while Max takes Prancer's card from Chomp.

"Thanks Chomp. I kinda felt sorry for Prancer. Here you go, Applejack, he belongs to you now and so does his move card." Max said handing Prancer's card and his Fire Bomb card to Applejack.

Applejack was in relief as she took them both. "Thanks sugar cube. Just can't believe his dancin' was interrupted."

"Don't feel sad, Applejack. We'll dance with him again someday." Zoe told trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah. You're right." Max agreed.

This gave Applejack an idea. "Why wait until someday when that would be now?" She then insert Prancer's card into her Dino-Shot while spinning the wheel backwards and summoned him in chibi mode. "Welcome to the family, sugar cube." She announced hugging Prancer.

A moment later, Ursula picked up both Tank's and the Alpha Saichania's cards. "Those meddlesome monsters. They and their teenage friends messed up my plans for the last time."

"Excuse me, ma'am. This is for you." The manager spoke handing Ursula some paper.

"This looks like a bill." Ursula guessed correctly.

"It is. In the total of 7,612 dollars for your suite, room service, spa treatment, massages, 9 steaks, 12 lobsters, damages done to the building from dancing dinosaurs the 75 pounds of bananas. Thank you." The manager explained.

Ursula had to come up with a good excuse. "No way! What is that thing?" Once she had the manager look the other way, she grabbed Zander & Ed and made a run for it. "Get up you slugs! The show is over! Time for our grand exit!"

"Hey! Come back here! And give me your credit card!" The manager demanded in anger.

Later that evening, the D-Team and the Rainbooms arrived back to the Taylors' residence, when their dinosaurs continued singing and dancing, even Prancer.

"Listen to her. Don't you think Paris is singing better than ever?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, but most importantly they all really seem to be enjoying themselves." Aki Taylor agreed.

"It's really fun, Mrs. Taylor. Plus, Applejack made a new and danced with him." Pinkie Pie told.

Applejack felt very flattered. "Aw shucks. It was Prancer who did most of it. I just helped him out." She then petted Prancer.

Max and Rex on the other hand were exhausted. "Yeah, well all of them are pretty good I guess but they've been going at it since we got back. Can't they take a break? I'm getting a headache." Max complained.

Zoe disagrees. "Well, I think the music is really helping Ace a lot. Right?"

"Yeah. That's a relief." Rex agrees seeing Ace dancing.

Sunset Shimmer took at look at them also. "Well, now we know. If Blaze, Inferno, Ace, Prancer and others get stressed out, all they need is to sing and dance to make them happy again."

"Yeah, I guess so." Max said in annoyance.

Pinkie Pie just jumped up and thought of something in excitement. "Ooh! I really like that idea! Come on, let's sing it again!"

"No!" Max and Rex both opposed in annoyance and exhaustion while Applejack has a new friend.


	2. S:1 Chapter 2: Big Apple Grapple

S:2: Chapter 2:

On a beautiful day in the island: Manhattan, New York, the Natural History museum has a "slight" visit from the Alpha Gang. They and Dr. Z were just stopping to look at dinosaur skeletons.

"Wow. These dinosaur fossils are impressive, aren't they? I'm really starting to enjoy museums." Zander first spoke much unlike Dr. Z.

"Heh. What a collection of rubbish. It's just a bunch of bones that have been turned into stone." Dr. Z denied.

"I know what you mean. But who's wants to see some dried-up bones when you can see beauty in the flesh like mine?" Ursula asked much to Zander and Ed's annoyance.

"No! As usual you have no idea what I mean! What I meant was dinosaurs are useless unless their alive and kicking." Dr. Z mentioned.

"But I dinosaur bones were good for teaching you history and stuff like that." Ed said in confusion which caused Dr. Z irritation.

"And that's why I don't pay you to think! If anyone's going down in history, it's going to be me and my dinosaur kingdom!" He planned. "Anyway, we're not here to discuss my memos. In this museum is a rare amber dinomond and we're going to steal it." He added knowing that Dr. Owen and some paleontologists found an amber inside the stomach of a Seismosaurus.

Ursula quickly caught on Dr. Z's plan. "So, if we find that amber dinomond, we can use to power up our island headquarters, right Dr. Z?" She asked.

"Exactly. Somewhere in this museum is this priceless relic and we're here to find it." Dr. Z determined.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Ed asked holding an upside-down map.

"Well, for starters, you could turn that map right-side up. You know it could be a long day. Why don't we start at the concession stand and get some ice cream?" Zander asked causing Ursula to kick him and Ed.

"Could you possibly focus on the mission and less on your stomachs for once?" Ursula asked in irritation.

Dr. Z then started walking away. "Hopeless. But the snack bar sounds good now that you've mentioned it. Wonder if they have sauerkraut." He said.

"Oh, great idea. I'll go with you." Ursula agreed following Dr. Z.

That's when Zander and Ed thought they heard a growl from a dinosaur skeleton.

"This one's still alive!" Ed believed in panic.

"Let's look for that dinomond somewhere else. Like on the other side of the museum!" Zander agreed as they both ran while museum security has been tied up.

(Opening Theme: The Asterisk War Opening 2 English Dub by NateWantsToBattle)

(The opening theme starts with the Stone tablets when the six elements divided into a bright light)

**_The battlefield is bright_**

(Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie came into a scene of flames with Blaze and Fang behind them)  
**_The sun it shines today_**

(Rex Owen and Rainbow Dash appeared in with wind while riding Ace and Whirlwind)  
**_Our emotions and shadows are cast away_**

(Applejack stands in an earthly field when Razor came out of the ground)  
**_But everyone's aware  
That soon enough it's bound to go down_**

(Sonata Dusk and Rarity dazzlingly spin around in front of Iry and Scales with a gush of water)  
**_The light will fade out _**

(Max Tayler and Chomp appeared with lightning behind them)

**_Even dreams we had that came out of our lowest times _**

(Zoe Drake and Fluttershy were surrounded by leaves as Paris and Maya came out from them)  
**_Will be forgiven by the world, by you and I_**

(Dr. Z lashes out his arms with Terry, Spiny, Tank and the Alpha Clone Dinosaurs being summoned behind him)  
**_Now close your eyes and reach out  
Let me guide you_**

(The D-Team and the Rainbooms pull out their Dinosaur cards)  
**_If not alone, will you go with me?_**

(The D-Team and the Rainbooms prepared their Dino Holders and DinoShots)  
**_We'll fly high_**

(They slashed and Fired)

**_Ringing out to break apart_**

(Ace started by using his Ninja Attack)  
**_And like the spin you give my heart_**

(Chomp charges in with Electric Charge)  
**_I'm screaming out to you_**

**_"You're my star! Will you shine forever?" _**

(Iry uses Water Whip then Blaze activates Elemental Power)  
**_Live on and guide this madness_**

(Fang shoots his Fire Cannon then Whirlwind jumps up and zooms down with Atomic Bomb)

**_All of the things that we need are in front of us_**

(Paris unleashes Nature's Blessing then Maya uses Diving Press)

**_Love will guide you  
And pick you right up off the ground_**

(Scales uses Water Whip also, but two appear on his tail)  
**_We have a purpose  
We'd rather die before we back down_**

(The D-Team and the Rainbooms' Dinosaurs battle the Alpha Gang's Dinosaurs and the Alpha Clones)  
**And I'm screaming out  
Louder than before**

(The Rainbooms were glowing and the pony ears and wings appeared)  
**_"Maybe someday you'll get  
This is the Asterisk War!"_**

(The D-Team and the Rainbooms and their Dinosaurs appear on top of a tall rock as the title appeared)

_(A/N: I just gonna a little surprise to this one or make that two)_

On a peaceful night at the Taylor's residence house, what looks like a party was being set up when Zoe and Reese showed up.

"Hey you guys, we're here." They both in unison while the Rainbooms also arrived.

"Hi." Max greeted while his father also noticed the arrival.

"You have great timing. Welcome girls! Come on in!" Dr. Taylor welcomed also.

"Well hello. It's so nice to see you nine again." Aki greeted.

Reese was as to see Aki. "Hello Aki. Oh, the Rainbooms have a surprise for you and everyone else." She mentioned.

"Yep. We just thought we pick her up and take her with us since after our time at camp. Come on, hurry up." Rainbow Dash rushed when a familiar lilac skinned girl with glasses came in.

She was in her casual outfit which is a pink shirt over a light blue dress with a purple skirt with a magenta start on it and has ponytail hairstyle with a purple and magenta stripe in it.

"Hey guys, this is Twilight Sparkle! Our new bestie!" Pinkie Pie introduced hugging Twilight Sparkle tightly while her dog came in. "Oh, and this is her dog: Spike." She added letting Twilight Sparkle go.

"Um, hi. As Pinkie Pie said I'm Twilight Sparkle. But in some cases, you can call me Sci-Twi." Twilight Sparkle greeted.

Max was the first to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Max Taylor. This is my mom and my dad." He then turned close to Sunset Shimmer. "She doesn't pretty look much like the Twilight Sparkle you've mentioned." He whispered.

"Trust me, Max. This is a _different _Twilight Sparkle. The one born human like most of my friends. Sometimes Canterlot High students call her Sci-Twi to avoid confusion. Plus, there's something about her dog: Spike you might like to hear." Sunset Shimmer explained with a chuckle.

Aki was delighted to see the Rainbooms have a new friend. "Well, I hope you all brought your appetites. Max, go get the guest of honor." Aki told Max.

"Okay." Max agreed as he left while Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle followed.

"You sure. Rex would be surprised about this? I mean he already knows we have magic." Applejack whispered to Rarity.

"Relax, Applejack. I'm sure Rex would be very delightful." Rarity answered.

A moment later in Rex's room, there was a birthday marked on Rex's calendar while he looks at the stars from his window.

"Rex, you in there? Everyone's waiting. You ready to come down?" Max asked.

"I guess." Rex answered though he doesn't seem to be happy.

Max quickly noticed it. "What's wrong? You don't seem very excited. Come on, it's your birthday, Rex." Max revealed.

"I think you guys are making too big of a deal for this whole thing. Today's just the day my dad picked me up. It's not my real birthday." Rex mentioned.

"That doesn't make any difference. It's still the day you met the guy you call dad, so it's a special day and that's what really matters." Max responded.

"Yeah." Rex agreed while Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle arrived.

"A birthday is just the day you celebrate yourself and deserve it. So, come on Rex. Let's go celebrate!" Max told grabbing Rex's arm.

"Okay." Rex finally agreed when they noticed the girls.

Sunset Shimmer came up to Rex. "Rex, we like you to meet Twilight Sparkle or you might call her Sci-Twi. She exchange schools after the Friendship Games and been accepting her part in the Rainbooms ever since Camp Everfree." She introduced.

"Hi. You must be Rex. My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight Sparkle introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you, Twilight." Rex politely greeted shaking her hand.

Rainbow Dash then grabbed Rex's hand. "Come on, birthday boy. Pinkie Pie must be very excited to celebrate by now." She said taking Rex downstairs while the others followed.

A moment later, Dr. Owen was one a camera on the tv.

"What's all the "fossil" about?" Dr. Owen joked to Dr. Taylor.

"Dinosaur bones!" Dr. Taylor quickly answered when they started singing and dancing.

"We are fossil finding friends, Dino doctors to the end! Desserts, swamps and bogs we roam, calling Dino fossils home!" They both sang which embarrassed Max and Rex.

"Oh boy." Rex face-palmed in annoyance while Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle chuckled.

"Ah, there you are, Rex. How's the birthday going?" Dr. Owen asked getting Rex's attention.

"Hi dad." Rex greeted.

Dr. Owen gave Rex a thumbs up. "Happy Birthday, twelve-year old." He said.

"Yeah! Happy Birthday, Rex!" Everyone shouted at once while Spike and the D-Team's and the Rainbooms' dinosaurs were also celebrating Rex's birthday.

"Wow, this is great. Thank you, dad. Thank you all." Rex thanked when Aki put his birthday cake in front of him.

"Make a wish." Aki said when Rex blew out the candles while everyone cheered.

Pinkie Pie then got really excited. "Whee! Rex's made his birthday wish at his birthday party!" She cheered hugging Rex tight.

"It's your favorite. Chocolate cake with strawberry filling and lemon icing." Aki mentioned happily when everyone starting giving Rex presents.

"Here you go. Reese and I both picked this one out." Zoe started.

"This one's from me." Max added when Rainbow Dash zipped over.

"Hey, don't forget this one from me and other girls." Rainbow Dash said.

"This one's from Dr. Taylor and I." Aki added giving Rex a handful of presents.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Thanks, you guys." Rex thanked.

Rarity then rubbed Rex's hair. "Oh. It was our pleasure, darling. After all, it's your birthday." She giggled.

"Rex. I'm sorry once again I wasn't able to get you the gift, I really wanted to give you." Dr. Owen apologized. "But I did give you a different gift instead." He added.

"What is it?" Rex asked.

"Did it arrive yet, Spike?" Dr. Owen asked.

Dr. Taylor quickly caught on. "Yes, it did. Here you go, Rex." He said giving Rex another gift.

"That's really nice of you. Thanks, dad." Rex thanked.

"Well, go on. Open it." Dr. Owen allowed when Rex opened his gift which revealed to be a book with man and a dinosaur surrounded by girls.

""100 Sure Firing Ways To Be Popular with Girls, Even if you're a dinosaur geek who's always hunting for Fossils"." Rex read from the tittle much to his annoyance.

"That's right! Reading this book was totally changed my life, my boy. Read it and it will do the same for you." Dr. Owen explained which annoyed Rex and Zoe.

That's when Dr. Taylor quickly made a response. "Leave it to you! I never knew a book like this even existed. You're always one step ahead with the ladies and with the fossils. Isn't that an incredible present, Rex?" He asked.

"Sure is." Rex answered trying to hide being embarrassed.

Rainbow Dash whispered to Twilight Sparkle's ear. "Yeah, to a geek, maybe." She snickered when Twilight and Sonata nudged her.

"Max, when he's finished, you should read it too. Maybe I'll flip through it myself." Dr. Taylor planned with a blush.

"Oh really?" Aki asked scarring Dr. Taylor knowing she's right behind him angrily.

This also got Fluttershy scared too. "Oh dear. This might not be pretty." She feared holding Maya's son.

"Dah! I think something's burning in the kitchen!" Dr. Taylor quickly excused which worked.

"Oh no! The chicken!" Aki worried running towards the kitchen.

"Talk about a nice quick save." Sonata replied.

Spike the Dog quickly whispered to her ear. "Yeah. I thought he was a goner for sure." He agreed while Rex groaned.

"So, what do you think your dad talking about when he said he couldn't get you the present he really wanted to get you?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah. What did he mean?" Max asked also while Rex looked at his dad.

"I'm really not sure. I guess there's something he's really wanting to give me, but he's never really told me what it is." Rex answered.

"By the way, Dr. Owen, are the rumors true about finding a giant amber inside Seismosaurus skeleton the other day?" Dr. Taylor asked.

This really got Dr. Owen's attention. "Oh, you mean this one?" He asked back showing them the amber in containment.

"Wow! It's a Amber Dinomond!" Rainbow Dash observed in excitement.

Twilight Sparkle was smiling just as big. "And it was found in a Seismosaurus skeleton! I can't believe the rumors were true!" She excitedly added.

"That is an amazing specimen." Dr. Taylor said.

"Remarkable, isn't it? It may be the largest ever found. Luckily we doubled up our security." Dr. Owen said unaware he was wrong.

"Maybe, you should have tripled it." Dr. Z opposed getting Dr. Owen's attention.

"Who are you?! And how did you get in here?!" Dr. Owen asked.

"The Alpha Gang!" Max quickly identified in anger.

"That's the Alpha Gang?!" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

"Let go of me, you hooligans!" Dr. Owen demanded being held prisoner.

"Leave him alone!" Rex warned when Dr. Z noticed.

"What do you, we have a little audience for our performance." Dr. Z said.

"Yeah. And so far, your show stinks!" Max insulted.

Dr. Z smiled evilly. "You haven't seen the best part yet where we get away with the dinomond and you get nothing but an empty screen!" He planned as he turned off the camera.

"Dad no! /Poor Dr. Owen!" Rex and Dr. Taylor both replied.

"Okay! This is a whole dang new low for those no good thievin' varmints!" Applejack said angrily.

"What are they doing there, anyway?!" Max asked.

"He said that they were stealing some kind of Dino-something." Zoe answered.

"I think he said Dinomond." Reese corrected.

Dr. Taylor quickly caught up. "They're there to steal the amber!" He realized.

"Then they have to be stopped!" Sunset Shimmer told with worry.

A moment later at the museum, Dr. Z kept failing to open the containment.

"Curses! Why won't it break?! How am I supposed to get my treasure out if it won't open up?!" Dr. Z asked.

"That case is made up of a delirium racquetlike I invented and even explosives will never crack it. It can only be open with a special key." Dr. Owen explained.

"So, what are you ready for? Hand over the key." Dr. Z demanded.

"Why do you want that amber, anyway?" Dr. Owen asked.

"Since you can't stop me, I'll tell you why. Ambers this large are also known as dinomonds and can easily be produced in incredible amounts of raw power." Dr. Z explained.

"Why do you need such power?" Dr. Owen asked.

That's when Ursula came in. "Silly man. To take over the world of course. Don't you watch tv? So, come on. Are you gonna hand over that key or what?" She asked although to Dr. Owen perspective she is beautiful.

"Ah!" Dr. Owen weirdly said with hearts in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Ursula asked all confused.

"You know, you're really quite beautiful up close." Dr. Owen started confusing Ursula even more. "Listen to me. I know this is sudden, but I think I'm in love with you." He added.

"Don't toy with my heart!" Ursula responded with a blush.

Dr. Z was getting very impatient. "He's stalling so he won't have to give up the key! You wanna play games?! Play with this!" He decided swiping an Alpha Scanner which summoned Terry in his true form.

Back at the Taylors' family house, the D-Team and the Rainbooms are now on a crisis for Dr. Owen safety.

"I'm gonna call the NYPD." Dr. Taylor decided dialing his phone.

"Tell them to hurry!" Rex told when the Dino Holders and Dino-Shots started beeping.

"Woah! A new dinosaur's appeared." Max noticed.

"We got a hit!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Alright! Let's head to the D-Lab." Dr. Taylor replied with everyone else agreeing.

That's when Aki came back with her chicken out of the oven. "Good news. I got the chicken out just in time." She said with the D-Team and the Rainbooms gone. "Well, that's strange. Where did everyone disappear to?" She asked.

Back at the museum, Dr. Owen was amazed by Terry in his battle mode.

"Amazing! A real Tyrannosaurus." Dr. Owen spoke in amazement.

"You better stay back if you know what's good for you." Ursula warned.

"He can eat you in one bite!" Dr. Z added in certainty.

But those words had Dr. Owen think the opposite. "Oh! It would be an honor be eaten by a magnificent creature such as this." Dr. Owen said much to Dr. Z and Ursula's shock.

Terry even showed all the teeth in his mouth which surprisingly didn't affect Dr. Owen. "Oh, I think you got a little cavity." He observed touching a rotten tooth which painfully irritates Terry. "Yes, that tooth is definitely rotten. What have you been eating big fella?" He asked.

"I've never seen anyone handle a dinosaur so bravely." Ursula whispered while impressed.

"Ha! You wanna see bravery? Watch this! Come on, Terry. I'll fix that cavity for you!" Dr. Z stupidly volunteered.

"That's not bravery, that's _stupidity_." Ursula quickly noticed while Ed tries to hold back Dr. Z.

"It's the same thing!" Dr. Z replied stubbornly.

"But we can't let you get eaten!" Ed opposed.

"Let's get back to the dinomond, shall we?" Zander asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I forgot about that. Uh, how do we get the key away from him if he has no fear for his life?" Dr. Z asked with Terry near other fossil exhibits.

Dr. Owen noticed Terry near the exhibits. "Don't hurt the fossils, big guy. Those skeletons are all we have left to teach us what dinosaurs like you were like. So, you have to be very gentle with them. Please big fella. Please." He begged with Dr. Z.

"Ha! That's it! Give me the key or I'll have Terry destroy all the fossils!" Dr. Z threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Dr. Owen feared when Terry started destroying the fossils. "Please stop! Not the fossils! Alright, I'll give you the key if you can just make him stop!" He forcefully accepted.

"You know, Doctor, you could've saved us a lot of time and trouble if you had just given it up in the first place. Terry, no more smashing." Dr. Z commanded which Terry refused and continued destroying the fossils. "Hey Terry, I said no more!" He repeated with Terry heading for the Seismosaurus skeleton.

"Oh No! Not my Seismosaurus!" Dr. Owen feared when Terry smashed the Seismosaurus skeleton while everyone else was unaware when a mysterious move card flew out of it.

Meanwhile at the D-Lab, the D-Team and the Rainbooms are preparing to leave.

"The dinosaur is in New York city!" Rex alerted when they all stepped into the transporter.

"Let's go!" Zoe told when even Twilight Sparkle and Spike the dog were with them.

"You and Spike ready for this, Twilight?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded with Spike. "Yes. We're ready. And thanks for building me my own Dino-Shot, Reese." Twilight Sparkle thanked holding her own Dino-Shot with her magenta color on it.

Max then noticed something on his Dino Holder. "That's weird." He spoke.

"What's going on, Max?" Rex asked with the Dino Holder screen blank.

"We just lost signal from the dinosaur." Reese explained much to everyone shock.

"You mean it just disappeared?" Max asked.

Back at the museum, Dr. Z finally got the key.

"The moment I've been waiting for." Dr. Z said finally getting his hand on the dinomond. "It's all ours." He laughed evilly along with the rest of the Alpha Gang when they heard and saw the NYPD outside.

"Attention intruders!" A policeman spoke.

"That's not good." Dr. Z observed.

"The entire building is surrounded! This is your only warning! Come out with your hands up!" The policeman warned.

"Let's give them a warning of our own." Dr. Z smudged looking at the Alpha Gang.

That's when all three of them caught on. "Alpha Slash!" They all shouted activating the Alpha Scanners and sending out their dinosaurs and Alpha clones in battle mode.

"Go Spinosaurus and Alpha Spinosaurus!" Zander started summoning Spiny and Alpha Spinosaurus.

"Go Saichania and Alpha Saichania!" Ed continued summoning Tank and Alpha Saichania.

"Go Tyrannosaurus and Alpha Tyrannosaurus!" Ursula added summoning Terry and Alpha Tyrannosaurus as they all scared the NYPD.

"They never said exactly who they wanted to come out." Dr. Z laughed as their dinosaurs and Alpha clones smashed the police cars and their own ride.

"Hey, wasn't that our ride home?!" Ursula asked in shock.

"Who's the fool who that parked there?!" Dr. Z asked in anger.

That's when Ed spoke. "Parking's expensive in midtown." He answered.

"My insurance won't cover that." Zander commented.

Back at the D-Lab, Rex tried to call Dr. Owen but failed. "It's no use. Dad's not answering." He told.

"Evidently, the dinosaur that appeared and disappeared wasn't a new one." Reese mentioned.

"How do you know that?" Zoe asked.

"From the Dino Holder you were using, Max. I modified it and the Rainbooms' Dino-Shots last week to not only to detect new ones, but ones that reappear so we can keep better track of them." Reese explained.

"You mean the ones we already saved?" Max asked.

"Or the ones that belong to us?" Applejack asked petting Razor.

"All that's possible or it could be an _Alpha Gang_ dinosaur." Reese answered.

Rex was in shock to that answer. "But my dad is with them!" Rex remembered in fear.

"Rex, if I know your father, it's gonna take more than the Alpha Gang to get the best of him." Dr. Taylor spoke.

"Well, you guys are both paleontologists after all." Sonata noticed.

"I hope so." Rex hoped when they all heard the same beeping.

"It's back!" Max alerted seeing the signal back on.

That was when Rainbow Dash pound her fist into her palm. "We got a hit again! Let's go!" She told when the D-Team and the Rainbooms teleported to New York city.

A moment later, the D-Team and the Rainbooms finally arrived inside the museum.

"Shoot! This place looks like it got hit by a tornado. Rex's Pa could be anywhere." Applejack noticed.

"Dad it's me! Where are you?!" Rex called out.

"Over here, Rex!" Zoe pointed when they all saw Dr. Owen tied up.

"Dad! Are you alright?! Let me get that off!" Rex responded removing the tape from Dr. Owen's mouth.

"Are you okay, Dr. Owen?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Dr. Owen was getting freed. "I'm fine. But those Alpha got away with the amber." He answered with bad news.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get it back." Max determined.

"Here, here. This obviously a new low for those ruffians." Rarity scoffed.

"Huh? Look what I found, guys." Zoe spoke picking up the mysterious move card.

"A card." Max identified.

"Yeah. Looks like a move card with a picture of a Seismosaurus on it." Zoe observed. "It has the Grass crest, Paris." She added.

Fluttershy also noticed it while she picked up Maya's son. "And that means Maya and I can use it too. As long as I watch her son." She added.

"Talk about a really big foot." Pinkie Pie giggled looking at the picture.

"So, when the Seismosaurus skeleton was shattered, it then turned into a card? That's simply incredible." Dr. Owen responded.

"Dr. Owen, you gotta help us find the Alpha Gang!" Max said.

"Right. We gotta stop them before they get away with that amber." Sunset Shimmer agreed.

A few minutes later, the D-Team and the Rainbooms were riding in Dr. Owen's car.

"Which way did they go officer?" Dr. Owen asked the officer.

"Down to Central Park west, driving a stolen police car." The officer answered.

"Buckle up, kids. We're going south!" Dr. Owen decided when he started driving pretty fast.

"Dr. Owen, maybe we should drive a little slower while we're in the city?" Zoe asked.

Twilight Sparkle can easily agree with Zoe. "Yes. This is pretty much to fast at this rate." She added.

"No need to worry. In my younger days, I'd lots of cruising around city streets and with pretty girls in my arms." Dr. Owen mentioned.

"Your dad is full of surprises, isn't he Rex?" Zoe asked.

"That's for sure." Rex answered embarrassed.

"Speak for yourself, darling. This is not doing good for my hair." Rarity complained.

"The ladies just love a yellow convertible." Dr. Owen said.

A moment later, the Alpha Gang and their dinosaurs and Alpha clones were stopped by a traffic jam.

"What's the hold up?" Dr. Z asked.

"Looks like a traffic jam." Zander answered.

"That's not gonna stop us. Terry, full speed ahead and crush anything that gets in your way!" Dr. Z ordered as Terry, Spiny, Tank and the Alpha clones began destroying cars in the traffic.

"Not really helpful." Zander responded with them still stuck.

"We'll just have to hoof it then. Come on." Dr. Z decided when the Alpha Gang started running as the D-Team and the Rainbooms saw them.

"There they go." Max spoke seeing the Alpha Gang dinosaurs and Alpha clones.

"But we can't get pass those cars." Zoe pointed out.

Rainbow Dash groaned while looking at the traffic. "Uh! At this rate, it will take forever to catch them." She added.

"Oh yes, we can." Dr. Owen opposed when he pushed a button which gave his car mechanical legs while the wheels are on the bottom which he drove forward.

"What's this thing called?" Max asked with the D-Team and the Rainbooms amazed.

"Well, I call it styling." Dr. Owen chuckled while the Alpha Gang was car jacking a truck.

"How much farther are we gonna go?" Ed asked.

"Hopefully not much. We're on an island you know." Ursula commented.

Dr. Z was facing the front window. "I spoke to Seth that he gave us a ronde view point. He said it's out on the water. Some big statue of a woman holding an ice cream cone." He mentioned as the ronde view point was actually the Statue of Liberty.

"Holding an ice cream cone? Wow. Now that's my kind of woman." Ed responded.

"Ah! Look who's right behind us!" Zander alerted as Dr. Owen's car caught up with them.

"Alright! Pull it over amber jackers!" Dr. Owen ordered.

"Yeah! Come back with here with that amber!" Rainbow Dash added when the Alpha Gang flew off the road and landed on a faire boat.

"So, let's see you try and catch us now." Dr. Z dared.

"We'll never catch them at them at this rate." Sonata noticed.

But Dr. Owen was not out of options yet. "Okay, that's another challenge I'd like to take 'em up on. Follow me. Tale hoe." He said when he jumped and landed on his boat. "Come on, kids. No time to lose." He told as he drove his boat at full speed.

"Wahoo! Speed boat at high speed!" Pinkie Pie cheered in excitement.

"Guess Dr. Owen has more surprises than one." Twilight Sparkle noticed.

"We got them now!" Dr. Owen determined.

Rainbow Dash was almost as amazed as Pinkie Pie. "Sweet! Dr. Owen has a cool car and a speed boat." She said.

"I'll say. Rex's dad is the coolest paleontologist ever." Zoe complimented.

Unfortunately, Max heard it. "Thanks a lot." He responded as they reached the Statue of Liberty when they were blocked by the Alpha Gang dinosaurs and the Alpha clones.

"Oh, for peepin' sake!" Applejack groaned.

"They're beautiful." Dr. Owen observed in awe.

"Let's go Chomp!" Max spoke.

"And Ace!" Rex added.

And Paris!" Zoe continued.

"We're counting on you!" They all said in unison activating their Dino Holders.

_"Dino Slash! Go Triceratops, Roar!"_ Max started summoning Chomp in battle mode.

Next up is Rex. _"Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, Blow them away!"_ He commanded summoning Ace in battle mode.

And then there was Zoe. _"Dino Slash! Parasaurolophus, Bloom!"_ She ended as Paris too was in battle mode.

"Okay. Now it's our turn. Twilight, you and Spike might like this." Sunset Shimmer said as the Rainbooms (minus Twilight Sparkle) activated their Dino-Shots.

_"Unleash the Power! Scorch your flames, Tarbosaurus!" _Sunset Shimmer start off as Blaze collected flames and burst out in battle mode.

_"Unleash the Power! Leave them in the dust, Utahraptor!"_ Rainbow Dash commanded as Whirlwind zoomed through wind and came out in battle mode.

_"Unleash the Power! Make an earthquake, Gastonia!"_ Applejack left off when Razor was covered in rocks and burst out in battle mode.

_"Unleash the Power! Take a bite out of them, Carcharodontosaurus!"_ Pinkie Pie added as Fang bit through flames and roared in battle mode.

_"Unleash the Power! Blossom Maiasaura!"_ Fluttershy continued as leaves surrounded Maya and she came out in battle mode.

_"Unleash the Power! Unleash your hurricane, Saltasaurus!"_ Rarity joined in as Scales got covered in water and burst out in battle mode.

_"Unleash the Power! Soak them up, Irritator!" _Sonata concluded as Iry got covered in water and shook it off in battle mode.

"This is so incredible! I can't believe it's real!" Dr. Owen spoke in amazement.

Twilight Sparkle was just as amazed by this battle. "This is so amazing! A real battle between dinosaurs!" She said as the D-Team's and the Rainbooms' dinosaurs began fighting the Alpha Gang dinosaurs and the Alpha clones.

"I've never expected to see a dinosaur with my own eyes. This is a dream." Dr. Owen continued when he saw the Alpha Gang.

"Hurry up, lackies!" Dr. Z told when the Alpha Gang went inside the pedestal.

"Follow them!" Dr. Owen said running after the Alpha Gang.

"Wait dad. Cover for me!" Rex told Max as he followed Dr. Owen.

Rainbow Dash noticed this and got on Whirlwind's back. "Come on, Whirlwind! Let's follow 'em!" She decided with her and Whirlwind following Rex.

A moment later, the Alpha Gang just exit the pedestal of the Statue of Liberty.

"Okay. There's the ice cream cone we're looking for. It's all the way up there." Dr. Z said.

"Dr. Z, I don't think we need to go all the way to the top. I'm sure Seth will find us right here." Ursula doubted exhausted.

"I quite agree." Zander agreed.

"We're going to the top and that's that!" Dr. Z ordered.

Ed did not want to keep going either. "Is an elevator to much to ask for?!" He asked in complaint when Dr. Owen caught up to them.

"The chase stops now!" Dr. Owen demanded getting the Alpha Gang's attention.

"Now you again." Dr. Z responded in annoyance.

"Dad! / Dr. Owen!" Rex and Rainbow Dash both called out when they and Whirlwind caught up.

"Yes Rex?" Dr. Owen asked.

""Dad?!"" Dr. Z asked in shock.

"Wouldn't that be another way of saying you're this brat's father?!" Ursula added.

"Of course. And now that you're both here, Rex can finally meet his new mother." Dr. Owen spoke turning to Ursula.

Ursula was shocked to know that Dr. Owen's talking about her. "His mother?! Are you crazy?! I can't stand kids!" She asked in shock as Dr. Owen approached.

"Ursula, will you marry me?" Dr. Owen asked pulling out a wedding ring.

"What?!" Ursula asked in shock and surprise.

"What?!" Dr. Z, Zander and Ed joined.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rainbow Dash asked also in shock.

"What are you saying?! Please don't tell me that's why you're chasing these guys." Rex responded.

"Of course. The truth is I ran after you because I'm deeply in love with you and I want you to be my wife." Dr. Owen explained.

Ursula was both shock and blushing. "I don't know what to say." She stuttered.

"Well, _I'll _tell you what to say. Two words. N-O!" Zander opposed.

"Yeah Ursula. I don't see it working out." Ed agreed while Ursula was lost for words.

"It seems to me, I'm the one who should make that decision." Ursula said surprising Dr. Owen.

Dr. Z, Zander and Ed were just as surprised and shocked. "Don't do it, Ursula!" They opposed.

"What would you three clods know about romance? I mean, it isn't everyday that a girl gets proposed to." Ursula spoke.

"Ursula, remember who you are!" Dr. Z ordered.

"A member of the Alpha Gang! Listen, Dr. whatever your name is, I appreciate your offer, but the thing is you're really not my type. It's so crazy it might work." Ursula admitted.

"No, it won't!" Dr. Z, Zander and Ed opposed in unison again.

"It'll be a huge disaster!" Zander added.

Rainbow Dash was getting annoyed by this conversation. "Boy, I tell you, Whirlwind, this is getting annoying quite fast." She whispered to Whirlwind.

"Besides, what about the amber they stole?" Rex asked reminding Dr. Owen.

"I was going to ask Dr. Z here to give it back as sort of a wedding gift if everything worked out okay." Dr. Owen plotted.

"Good grief, man! What planet do you come from?!" Dr. Z asked.

"Maybe I can be the DJ at the wedding." Ed thought out loud.

"There's not going to _be_ a wedding!" Dr. Z yelled when he noticed the Alpha Gang dinosaurs and the Alpha clones were losing.

That was when Max went first using a move card. "Lightning Strike!" He commanded when Chomp unleashes his Lightning Strike on the Alpha Gang dinosaurs and Alpha clones.

"Ooh! It's my turn! Let's party, Fang!" Pinkie Pie excitedly volunteered slashing Fang's move card. "Fire Cannon!" She added as Fang shot his Fire Cannon on the Alpha Gang dinosaurs and Alpha clones.

"Here we go, Paris! Big Foot Assault! Summon Seismosaurus!" Zoe commanded when she activated the new move card which from a bank of purple clouds comes the feet of a Seismosaurus who stomped on the Alpha Gang dinosaurs and Alpha clones and turned them back into cards.

"Hey! That's a Seismosaurus!" Dr. Z identified.

"Talk about putting your foot down." Ursula commented when they heard a plane engine.

"Yes. Our ride's here." Zander said when an Alpha Gang air craft driven by Seth picked the Alpha Gang and their dinosaur and Alpha clone cards up.

"Wait, my darling! At least accept this ring!" Dr. Owen begged.

But Ursula wouldn't agree to it. "It wouldn't work. Our love just wasn't meant to be. Let's face it. If we can't make it here, we can't make it anywhere." She refused as the Alpha Gang flew off.

"Ouch. That must have really hurt, Dr. Owen." Rainbow Dash responded.

"Oh Ursula." Dr. Owen murmured in sadness when he slip before Rex caught him.

"I've got you dad!" Rex exclaimed struggling to pull up Dr. Owen.

"I'm sorry Rex. I was determined this I'd finally get you a new mother as a birthday present, but I've failed you once again." Dr. Owen apologized.

"Forget about that. Let's just get you up here." Rex told while Rainbow Dash and Whirlwind tried to help him.

"I'm slipping!" Dr. Owen feared when he was saved by Seismosaurus.

Twilight Sparkle took a breath after that. "Phew! That was a close one." She sighed.

"Hahahaha! Now that's sticking out your neck to help someone." Dr. Owen laughed while on Seismosaurus' head.

"I've got to admit, Scales, you do have an impressive relative here, darling." Rarity complimented with Scales nodding in agreement.

An hour later, Dr. Owen along with the D-Team and the Rainbooms arrived back to the museum's dinosaur exhibit.

"So, is this really is the exact same spot where you found Rex?" Zoe asked.

"That's right. It was twelve years ago today. I took him home, adopted him and he's been the best son a dad could ever had. But since I'm a bachelor, Rex has never known what it's like to have a mother. I've always felt bad about that." Dr. Owen explained remembering when he found Rex. "And with my work taking me around the world, that's why I decided to let him stay with you, Max. So, he could always have family." He added.

"Plus, his mom's a great cook." Rex added making Dr. Owen chuckled.

"So, the dinosaurs protected you when you were a baby, huh?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I guess that's why I feel like now it's my turn to protect them." Rex answered petting Ace.

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile at this. "So, it's you can easily understand how they're feeling, like I can." She spoke rubbing Maya and her son's backs.

"And the more awesome it gets. That's where you got us by your side." Rainbow Dash added.

"She's got a point there, sugar cube." Applejack agreed.

"Hey Twilight, since you've saw your first dinosaur battle, you ready to join for more?" Sonata asked.

Twilight Sparkle put some thought into it while she looked at Spike who nodded. "Well, in that case, how could I say no? You guys can count me in." She decided.

"Wahoo! Twilight gets to be with dinosaurs!" Pinkie Pie cheered hugging Twilight Sparkle again.

"Told ya, she'd like to join. Plus, it was thanks to you guys." Spike said getting cheek rub from Blaze.

"Yep. Something tells me she'll find her dinosaur partner soon." Sunset Shimmer agreed petting them both.

"But in the meantime, darling, you can borrow Lance if you like." Rarity insisted giving Lance's card and his Lightning Spear card to Twilight Sparkle.

"Thanks Rarity. Since Lance the Styracosaurus' element is Lightning and it's the only element missing in the Rainbooms, I guess it makes perfect sense that it's my dinosaur element." Twilight Sparkle noticed.

Max and Zoe were just as happy when Dr. Owen just remembered something. "There's one thing I don't get. In that book "100 Sure Fire Ways To Be Popular with Girls, Even If You're a Dinosaur Geek Out Hunting for Fossils", It says "If you propose with a dinosaur bone ring, no woman can refuse.". Should I try again?" He asked much to both the D-Team and the Rainbooms' annoyance. "Too soon, huh? In that case, let's get back to Rex's birthday party." He decided which got them agreeing.

Meanwhile at Zeta Point, Dr. Z inserts the Amber Dinomond into the engine.

"Now to energize the dinomond and see how much power it has!" Dr. Z spoke when nothing happened. "Huh. All the trouble I went through to get this thing and it's _still_ not enough power." He responded in irony.

"I'll just have to keep looking for _more_ energy sources. I cannot be stopped! Nothing can prevent me from building my dinosaur kingdom! Nothing! So, when I get my time machine working again, watch out world!" He plotted laughing evilly.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Teed's Off! **


	3. S: 1 Chapter 3: Tee'd Off!

S:1: Chapter 3:

The screen opens up with the cards of the dinosaurs collected by both the D-Team and the Rainbooms.

_"It's me, Max. And you won't believe how many dinosaur cards we and the Rainbooms have collected so far. You remember Chomp, Ace and Paris. But let me introduce you to the ones befriended by the Rainbooms." Max spoke off screen when Iry's and Razor's cards were first. "First of was Iry, Sonata Dusk's Irritator, who along with Spiny were rampaging in Egypt until Sonata bonded with her. Then, there was Razor, the Gastonia who Applejack rallied up at the museum." Max started when Scales' card was shown. "Remember Scales? He's the Saltasaurus, Rarity met in the Amazon, who really gave Chomp a run for his money." He said before going to Fang and Blaze's cards. "Next, Pinkie Pie made friends with Fang the Carcharodontosaurus, who has an awesome Fire Cannon move. Plus, in the same location was Blaze who became Sunset Shimmer's right hand Tarbosaurus with two move cards."_ He added going to Maya and her son's card. _"Next was Maya the Maiasaura, who we found in the Swiss Alps. She became Fluttershy's partner as gratitude for protecting her baby while she battles against the Alpha Gang's T-Rex."_ Max went on to Whirlwind's card. _"Then Rainbow Dash got her partner in Whirlwind the Utahraptor, when the D-Team and the Rainbooms competed in a TV game show. Boy, is he a fast dinosaur, perfect for Rainbow Dash."_ Max said moving on to Drill's card. _"Next was Fluttershy's second partner, Drill the Ankylosaurus. We discovered him when he was hiding underground in a subway system, right in our own town."_ Then, there was Swiftstream's card. _"The fishermen in Monaco thought Swiftstream the Suchomimus was a sea monster. But when he, Spiny with Ace and Whirlwind got into a battle, they couldn't help but believe he was a dinosaur."_ Next, there was Lance's card. _"During Rarity's vacation, we met her new partner Lance the Styracosaurus in Hawaii, where he and Chomp became buddies."_ Max picked up going to Striker's card. _"This Pachycephalosaurus, Rainbow Dash named Striker had this strange light that came from the top of his head which made battling him extra hard."_ Then there was Tracker's card. _"Believe it or not, we got Tracker the Ceratosaurus while we were shopping at the Mega Mall and then with Owen Grady's help."_ He chuckled getting to Prancer's card. _"When we were in Bali, Applejack's new friend Prancer the Daspletosaurus wasn't dancing to the music. He was busy shooting out Fire Bombs."_ Max continued now moving on to Inferno's card. _"And speaking of fire, Inferno the Acrocanthosaurus was under Alpha Gang's fiery control right before Sunset Shimmer's magic freed him and got the same color skin as her hair when she captured him."_ Max finished with a mystery card appeared. "So, stay tuned and you'll find out which dinosaur were gonna capture next and I bet Rainbow Dash will be happy to see what it is. I hope." He told.

* * *

On a beautiful morning in Georgia, a little boy was in a golf course looking for his ball. "Where did that ball go? Here it is." He spoke when he noticed a dinosaur card capsule with a move card inside that has a picture that appears to be a Supersaurus.

* * *

(Opening Theme: The Asterisk War Opening 2 English Dub by NateWantsToBattle)

(The opening theme starts with the Stone tablets when the six elements divided into a bright light)

**_The battlefield is bright_**

(Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie came into a scene of flames with Blaze and Fang behind them)  
**_The sun it shines today_**

(Rex Owen and Rainbow Dash appeared in with wind while riding Ace and Whirlwind)  
**_Our emotions and shadows are cast away_**

(Applejack stands in an earthly field when Razor came out of the ground)  
**_But everyone's aware  
That soon enough it's bound to go down_**

(Sonata Dusk and Rarity dazzlingly spin around in front of Iry and Scales with a gush of water)  
**_The light will fade out _**

(Max Tayler and Chomp along with Twilight Sparkle and a mysterious Ceratopsian appeared with lightning behind them)

**_Even dreams we had that came out of our lowest times _**

(Zoe Drake and Fluttershy were surrounded by leaves as Paris and Maya came out from them)  
**_Will be forgiven by the world, by you and I_**

(Dr. Z lashes out his arms with Terry, Spiny, Tank and the Alpha Clone Dinosaurs being summoned behind him)  
**_Now close your eyes and reach out  
Let me guide you_**

(The D-Team and the Rainbooms pull out their Dinosaur cards)  
**_If not alone, will you go with me?_**

(The D-Team and the Rainbooms prepared their Dino Holders and DinoShots)  
**_We'll fly high_**

(They slashed and Fired)

**_Ringing out to break apart_**

(Ace started by using his Ninja Attack)  
**_And like the spear you_**_ pierced_**_ my heart_**

(Chomp and the mysterious Ceratopsian charge in with Electric Charge)  
**_I'm screaming out to you_**

**_"You're my star! Will you shine forever?" _**

(Iry uses Water Whip then Blaze activates Elemental Power)  
**_Live on and guide this madness_**

(Fang shoots his Fire Cannon then Whirlwind jumps up and zooms down with Atomic Bomb)

**_All of the things that we need are in front of us_**

(Paris unleashes Nature's Blessing then Maya uses Diving Press)

**_Love will guide you  
And pick you right up off the ground_**

(Scales uses Water Whip also, but two appear on his tail then Razor charges with Crystal Breaker)  
**_We have a purpose  
We'd rather die before we back down_**

(The D-Team and the Rainbooms' Dinosaurs battle the Alpha Gang's Dinosaurs and the Alpha Clones)  
**And I'm screaming out  
Louder than before**

(The Rainbooms were glowing and the pony ears and wings appeared)  
**_"Maybe someday you'll get  
This is the Asterisk War!"_**

(The D-Team and the Rainbooms and their Dinosaurs appear on top of a tall rock as the title appeared)

* * *

It was evening at the D-Lab as the D-Team and the Rainbooms were on the computer with a website that has the move card.

"Max, take a look at this." Rex spoke showing them the card.

"Woah! A Supersaurus card!" said Max and Rainbow Dash excitedly.

"And look, Fluttershy. It has a Grass crest." Added Zoe. "Is it for auction? Let's put it in big."

"Actually, this is a barter sight." Corrected Rex.

"What's a barter mean?" asked Max.

"It means to trade. This site's for trade people want to trade what they have for what they want. It looks like it's real in the picture but…" Rex explained.

"Think it's a bootleg?" Max asked.

"You'll never know when you by something online." Rex answered.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Said Max while Zoe pulls out one of her move cards.

"You think it could be a move card?" Zoe asked.

"Well, it definitely does look like a move card." Said Applejack. "I can tell because of the orange-like coloring around the crest."

"Maybe we should try putting it in a bid." Guessed Max.

"Okay." Rex agreed typing on the computer.

"What do you think they'd be willing to trade for it?" Asked Zoe.

"Dinosaur stuff probably." Guessed Max. "Let's see what other people have offered them so far."

"Oh, wonder what barter stuff they're trading." Said Pinkie Pie. "I usually do it with whatever cookies or cake decorating."

"Wait. Isn't that the Alpha Gang logo?" Asked Zoe as they saw some old overalls with the Alpha Gang logo on it.

"You're right." Max agreed getting a close look. "Man, are they ugly."

"Even if it's for the card, I didn't think they'd be willing to trade something like that." Said Sunset Shimmer. "Looks pretty old too."

"Uh! Those overalls look very horrid! No sense of style nether!" Rarity insulted in disgust. "They could at least redesign and fix it."

"Yeah. Who'd want a pair of Alpha Gang overalls?" Sonata asked.

* * *

At Zeta Point, Dr. Z was trying to trade the Alpha Gang overalls while they Alpha Gang look in disgust.

"Do you actually expect someone to trade a dinosaur card for those things?" asked Zander.

"Maybe an Alpha Gang t-shirt would be better?" asked Ed.

"Are you kidding me?! Genuine Alpha Gang overalls?" Dr. Z asked. "Whoever had that card would be a fool not to take them."

"Right. Who wouldn't want them?" Ursula pretended to agree.

"Ha! I can practically feel that Super Impact card in my hand already!" laughed Dr. Z much to the Alpha Gang's annoyance.

* * *

Back in Georgia, the little boy saw the Alpha Gang overalls. "Who'd want a pair of these ugly things? Forget it. There must be something better." He disapproved when he heard a cheering crowd. "Oh. Samantha must be about to tee off."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Taylor's residence house, Dr. Taylor was watching the same gulfing game while gently using his own gulf club which looks like a skeleton.

_"Although in early favor to win the title, Samantha more struggled in the preliminary rounds. Can she make up for it now?"_ The news reporter asked on the TV.

"Hey dad!" Max called out making Dr. Taylor accidently hit the ceiling. "Woah."

"Uh-Oh! Not again." Dr. Taylor feared pulling down his gulf club while seeing the ceiling damaged.

"Mom's not gonna like that." Max noticed while Sunset Shimmer came in.

"Ever since Samantha's gone off game, even my swing's gone downhill." Dr. Taylor said.

"I'm beginning to wonder how many times this happened." Sunset Shimmer spoke while Max holds the golf club.

"Hey dad, do you mind if I take this?" Max asked.

"To play golf?" Dr. Taylor asked in confusion.

"No. I'm gonna trade this for a dinosaur card!" Max answered leaving with the club while Sunset Shimmer followed.

"Hey!" Dr. Taylor responded in misery.

* * *

Back the Zeta Point, Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang all witness their auction item denied.

"I guess that means no thank you." Ed guessed.

"They got nerve! These overalls are _priceless_! They're sure to become collectors' items one day!" Dr. Z swore.

"But grandpa, it says that whoever has the card is only willing to trade for golf products." Rod mentioned.

"Do I _look_ like a golfer?! I wonder if I still have that caddy outfit?" Dr. Z asked.

"Hey, it looks like those bratty kids and teenage girls are after the card too and they just offered up a golf club." Ed noticed getting Dr. Z's attention.

"What?!" Dr. Z asked in shock.

"That's just annoying?" Ursula commented looking at the golf club.

"That's a golf club? Looks more like a dinosaur leg bone." Zander observed.

"Say, it says here, "dinosaur driver"." Ed read on the auction page.

"I'm not about to let those novice tender foots, and rainbow-colored magical pony teenager girls beat us to another card! Go online and buy a bowl of golfing supplies and lowest led pants you can find!" Dr. Z ordered.

"Why do that, grandpa? We'll just find out who the card's owner is and then deal directly with him." Laura asked.

"Hacking complete." Rod said finishing his computer hacking.

"Well?" Dr. Z asked impatiently seeing the owner's page.

"The card belongs to an 8-year-old boy in Augusta, Georgia named Dewey." Rod researched much to Dr. Z's pleasure.

"That's it then! Super Impact is a Grass element card. So, take the Altirhinus card we captured the other day and go to the place called Augusta! Go! Bring me back that card!" Dr. Z ordered.

"Alpha Gang away!" The Alpha Gang accepted in salute.

* * *

Meanwhile at the golf course in Augusta, Georgia, Samantha was trying make a shot.

"Here on the third hole, Samantha Moore needs to reach the green with this shot." The news reporter spoke when Samantha's shot failed. "Ooh, right into the water hazard. Samantha's run of bad luck continues here at Augusta." She added.

"Come on, Sam." Dewey spoke in worry when he got an email. "Oh, an email. _"You may not know us, but we're writing to warn you that there are some thieves called the Alpha Gang who are after you dinosaur card! They're really sneaky and evil and they'll stop at nothing, so please be careful."_ That's really weird." He responded after reading it.

* * *

Back at the Taylor's residence, Rex received an email back.

"We got an email from Dewey. He says, "_If anyone thinks they can steal my card, they got another thing coming."_. Doesn't want our help." Rex read.

"Who does he think he is, talking so tough? And he didn't even thank us for giving us a warning!" Max responded in anger when Zoe and the Rainbooms came in.

"I guess he didn't believe us. We don't want the Alpha Gang to get to him first, but we really don't have enough reason to go to Augusta, do we?" Zoe asked.

"You mean unless the reason's like a loose dinosaur there, then that's a no." Applejack answered.

"Oh boy. So much for our warning plan." Sonata said.

"Then we'll just have to get our fingers crossed and try to get him to trade that card to us." Max hoped.

"Hey, uh guys, I'm suddenly starting to get a suspicion on what the Alpha Gang would trade for that card." Rainbow Dash suspected.

* * *

Later in Augusta, the Alpha Gang was driving a drill machine underground.

"I'm loving this underground travel. No worries about falling off a cliff or crashing into a mountain." Zander started.

"Yeah. Not to mention sinking underwater." Ed added.

"Yay. Let's take her up to the surface." Ursula ordered as they dug up to a pound without knowing it.

"Welcome to Augusta." Ed said.

"Power up the hatch." Ursula ordered again.

"Power up." Zander accepted when the hatch began to let in the water.

"I said power, not shower!" Ursula responded getting soak.

"I'm getting that sinking feeling again." Zander feared with their machine being flooded while they swam out to the hatch.

"Let's ditch this ditch." Ursula decided.

"Yeah. My clothes are starting to shrink." Ed agreed in misery.

* * *

Meanwhile nearby, Samantha made another fail at getting a shot.

"Ugh. Poor Samantha. I wish there was something I could do." Dewey sighed in depression.

"Hello there, young man. Are you Dewey?" Ursula asked getting Dewey's attention.

"Maybe. So, who's asking?" Dewey asked.

"The Alpha Gang!" Ursula started.

"At your service!" Zander and Ed finished.

"The Alpha Gang?!" Dewey asked in surprise.

"Wow!" Ed spoke in delight.

"So, it looks like we're finally becoming famous." Zander guessed with happy tears.

"I knew that someday; the world would recognize my beauty and grace." Ursula said when she noticed Dewey backing up. "Don't let that kid get away!" She ordered.

"Where are you going? The fun's just started." Ed asked with him and Zander stopping Dewey.

"Don't be afraid. You have nothing to worry about us. We're just hoping to get first crack at that dinosaur card of yours." Ursula said.

"Then go online and trade me for it!" Dewey denied.

"Oh, but what if someone else were to beat us to it?" Ursula asked.

"Just in case, we bought something we're sure you'll like. This is the incredible two in one Alpha Gang golf club. Just push the button and it's an umbrella." Zander said holding a golf club with and umbrella mode.

"And if you act now, we'll throw in this Alpha Gang beach towel." Ed added.

"Are you kidding me? What a bunch of junk." Dewey denied.

"I thought so too." Ed said in disappointment.

"So, what exactly _would_ you trade us for?" Ursula asked.

"Tell us and we'll go and get it for ya." Ed promised.

"Anything." Zander agreed.

"Yeah. There must be something you can think of more than anything in the world." Ursula joined in.

"Anything? Wow, you must want that card really bad." Dewey asked.

"Yes. It's very important to us. Okay, you annoying little pipsqueak?" Ursula asked.

"Oh. Then, I want a kiss from a certain girl." Dewey requested giving the Alpha Gang a blushing and shocking reaction.

"Oh my. You are a naughty boy, aren't you? Alright then." Ursula accepted about to kiss Dewey.

"No! I didn't mean you, I meant Samantha!" Dewey rejected in disgust.

"Erg, what did you say?! How dare you turn down my first kiss?1 No one rejects the great Ursula, especially someone wearing suspenders!" Ursula reacted in fury.

"What did ya say? Your first kiss?" Ed asked holding her back.

"Did I actually say that out loud?" Ursula asked realizing her mistake.

"Don't worry about him, Ursula. He's just a kid. He wouldn't know a beautiful women from a pastrami sandwich." Zander doubted.

"Yeah. Probably not." Ursula agreed in embarrassment.

"I gotta get going now." Dewey said walking away.

"Okay. But before you go, let me show you something amazing. How would you like to see a real live dinosaur appear?" Ursula asked getting Dewey's attention.

"An actual live dinosaur?" Dewey asked.

"All you have to do is hand over your card and I'll summon it. I have the dinosaur card right here." Ursula persuaded showing the Altirhinus card.

"Come on. That's just a regular old card. Do I look that stupid to you?" Dewey asked in doubt.

"Alright, I'll prove it mr. doubtful. Keep your eyes on the card!" Ursula said slashing the card on an Alpha Scanner and summoned the Altirhinus in battle mode.

"Woah! No way!" Dewey responded in shock.

* * *

Back the Taylor's residence, Dr. Taylor sees the Altirhinus on the tv while the Dino Holder and Dino Shots detect his signal.

"We got a hit!" Rainbow Dash responded when they all noticed it.

"A dinosaur appeared." Max started.

"Where is it?" Rex asked.

"In Georgia!" Zoe answered.

"Guess now we got a reason to go there." Applejack guessed.

"Let's do it!" Pinkie Pie said in excitement.

Back in Augusta, Dewey was witnessing Altirhinus in battle mode when Ursula turn him back into a card.

"And it's completely under my control." Ursula spoke.

"Please. You gotta let me try it. Just show me how it works and I'll give my dinosaur card." Dewey begged.

"Sounds like a deal." Ursula accepted with a grin.

"Don't give it to him." Zander intervined in whisper.

"Yeah. This has disaster written all over it." Ed agreed.

"Disasters are your specialty. Besides, he's only a kid. And just why do we whisper anyway? Alright, here you go then. Just slide your dinosaur card down through the slot." Ursula instructed giving Dewey the Alpha Scanner.

"Yes. Here we go." Dewey said trying to slide the move card but failed. "Nothing? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Smart, huh? I didn't tell him since it was a move card, he'll have to summon a dinosaur first." Ursula whispered in mischief.

"Hey what's wrong? Nothing's happening here." Dewey asked in disappointment.

"Huh? We'll maybe your card is bent or something. It happens sometimes. Why don't you let me take a look?" Ursula asked when she snatch the move card. "Ha! Now, it's mine! Let's go!" She ordered when the Alpha Gang ran.

"Give it back!" Dewey demanded.

"See that? I told you that kid was no match for my intellect." Ursula bragged.

"Ursula, you got your Alpha Scanner back right?" Ed asked when they stopped and noticed Dewey was gone.

"Uh-oh. That's not good." Ursula realized with worry.

"Ya know what's worse? The Altirhinus card was in that scanner, so now we don't even have another dinosaur." Ed reminded.

"I can't believe you let that snotty little kid get the best of you." Zander said in disbelief.

"Yeah, save it! Keep your mouth shut and go find him!" Ursula ordered while Dewey arrived at a scoreboard.

"Samantha's never gonna win the tournament with this score. I know. I'll use this to help her." Dewey decided looking at Altirhinus' card.

* * *

A moment later Dewey was plotting to scare the competition.

"So, this girl's in first place, huh? Ha, we'll see about that." Dewey smug using Altirhinus to scare one of the competitors. "Take that." Dewey laughed quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the D-Lab, the D-Team and the Rainbooms were about to teleport when they stopped.

"What's the matter, Reese?" Max asked.

"It disappeared again. It's the second time it's happened." Reese spoke.

"Why would the dinosaur keep disappearing?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"It was an Altirhinus that disappeared." Dr. Taylor informed.

"Max, that's one of the dinosaurs Alpha Gang stole from us in Brazil." Zoe remembered.

"Yeah! I was about to make that dinosaur my new partner and I didn't even get to name him!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Yeah. But I don't get why the Alpha Gang would bring the Alpha Gang would just call out a dinosaur out like that and just call it back again." Rex said in confusion.

"Well, I think we should go and deal with this before something bad happens, darlings." Rarity suggested.

Back in Augusta, Dewey continued to scare the competition with Altirhinus.

* * *

"So, there you are! Give me back that scanner!" Zander demanded while Dewey ran.

Back in the D-Lab, the D-Team and the Rainbooms whitness Altirhinus.

"There's panic in Augusta. With the sudden appearance of a dinosaur, it looks like this tournament is over." The news reporter spoke.

"I don't get it. What's it doing at a golf tournament?" Max asked.

"I agree. Herbivores like Altirhinus were peaceful." Twilight Sparkle mentioned.

"And it's as a gentle giant as Maya and her son." Fluttershy added.

"Either it wants to improve its swing or it's going after Samantha!" Dr. Taylor guessed.

"Look. Isn't that the old lady?" Zoe asked in insult when they the Alpha Gang.

"Yeah, you're right." Max agreed.

"Again. We agreed not to call her an old lady." Sonata reminded while Ursula heard it.

"Who called me an old lady?!" Ursula asked in anger on the tv while she scared Dr. Taylor.

"Let's go!" Rex said as the D-Team and the Rainbooms all board the teleporter.

"How'd she hear that?" Dr. Taylor asked.

"Thanks Reese. Altirhinus, here we come!" Rainbow Dash pumped up as they teleported.

"Be careful kids." Dr. Taylor told.

"Dr. Taylor, I thought you were going to ask them to give you Samantha Moore's autograph." Reese reminded.

"Oh yeah!" Dr. Taylor realized in complaint.

* * *

Moments later, the D-Team and the Rainbooms teleported to Augusta.

"It's over there!" Max spotted.

"We gotta stop the panic and the Altirhinus." Sunset Shimmer added as they ran towards the location.

"Come back here!" Zander demanded chasing Dewey when he stopped.

"Let me go!" Samantha demanded being tied up and held hostage by Ursula and Ed.

"Samantha!" Dewey gasped in shock.

"Your girlfriend is in trouble if I don't get that scanner back. 'Cause I'm gonna sick Ed on her. Isn't that right?" Ursula threatened.

"Um, can you tell me again what that word means?" Ed asked.

"What we talked about!" Ursula yelled while Ed flinched.

"I don't see how this is gonna get the Alpha Scanner back, but here we go." Ed accepted trying to kiss Samantha.

"Ugh! Gross me out! Get away from me!" Samantha rejected kicking Ed's face.

"Funny. This is the exact same thing that happened the first time I tried to kiss a girl." Ed mentioned.

"This wasn't your first?" Ursula asked in confusion.

"Samantha has anything to do with this! Let her go!" Dewey demanded.

"Sure. Giveve me back that Alpha Scanner and I will, brat!" Ursula demanded back.

"Okay. Take this stupid thing." Dewey grinningly accepted throwing the Alpha Scanner which hit Altirhinus on the nose.

"Let's go Samantha!" Dewey told taking Samantha to safety while Altirhinus seeing Ed and Ursula with the scanner.

"No, wait! We didn't do it! That runty kid did it! Go after him!" Ursula nervously told when Altirhinus ran after them.

* * *

"There it is!" Max spoke with the D-Team and the Rainbooms arrived.

"What's going on here?" Zoe asked seeing Altirhinus chasing the Alpha Gang.

"I don't know, but it looks like they made Colt mad." Rainbow Dash named.

"Colt? Is this really the time to name him?" Applejack asked.

"What? It's Colt as in "Wondercolt" and because of the soccer ball kicking he did in Brazil and now he's in a golf course." Rainbow Dash explained.

"This is your fault, Ed! Do something!" Ursula screamed.

"Okay! Alpha Slash! Go Spinosaurus and Alpha Spinosaurus! Spring fourth!" Ed commanded summoning Spiny and Alpha Spinosaurus battle mode.

"Okay, since Colt and Spiny are both here, this is personal! Let's go Whirlwind!" Rainbow Dash told turning Whirlwind back into his card while putting it in her Dino Shot and spun the wheel forward.

_"Unleash the Power! Leave them in the dust, Utahraptor!"_ Rainbow Dash commanded as Whirlwind zoomed through wind and came out in battle mode.

"Another dinosaur!" Dewey witnessed when Rainbow Dash stepped.

"Over here guys! Get away from there!" Max called over with Dewey and Samantha moving away from the battle whiel Whirlwind battles Colt, Spiny and Alpha Spinosaurus.

"In here, y'll!" Applejack added with them all except Rainbow Dash behind the trees.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Rex asked.

"I think so. But what in the world is going on around here?" Samantha asked.

"I'm sorry. This whole thing is my fault. I used that scanner thing. I wanted the dinosaur to come out and scare the other golfers so Samantha would win. But all I did was put everyone here in a whole lot of danger." Dewey apologized.

"Honestly darling, you should've known better than to play with that scanner or making a living thing do that." Rarity responded.

"I'm really sorry you guys." Dewey apologized again.

"Hey, I just realized it was you who traded that card on the internet, huh?" Zoe asked.

"Uh-huh." Dewey nodded.

"So, where is the card now?" Rex asked.

"That old lady stole it from me." Dewey answered looking at Ursula.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, buster!" Ursula growled angrily while Whirlwind and Colt tried to hold off Spiny and Alpha Spinosaurus.

"That's bad! Chomp, you gotta go and help Whirlwind and Colt, now!" Max told as he turned Chomp back into a card. "Dino Slash! Go Triceratops, Roar!" He summoning Chomp in battle mode.

"Twilight, you need Lance to help Chomp." Rarity suggested giving Lance's card to Twilight Sparkle.

"Thanks Rarity. What better way for my first battle then now." Twilight Sparkle accepted putting Lance's card into her Dino Shot and spun the wheel forward. "Unleash the Power! Strike Your Lightning, Stryacosaurus!" She commanded as Lance was strucked by lightning and shot it off in battle mode.

"Lance, be careful, darling!" Rarity told while the battle changed.

"Woah!" Dewey gasped with the battlefield looking like a prehistoric jungle.

"What's this?" Samantha asked in shock.

"Where in a time warp now!" Rex observed while Chomp and Lance help Whirlwind take on Spiny and Alpha Spinosaurus.

"Ursula, the Altirhinus needs some help!" Ed called out.

"Try that move card we got from the kid!" Zander told.

"I'm way ahead of you. Activate Super Impact!" Ursula commanded activating the move card while Altirhinus summons a Supersaurus.

"What's happening?!" Dewey asked.

"Woah! It's a Supersaurus!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle both identified while Supersaurus almost stepped on the Alpha Gang.

"Go push them over there. They're the enemy, not us!" Zander shouted while Colt hopped on the Supersaurus' neck as Supersaurus threw him into the air before Colt comes down with a spin and grins Chomp.

"No! Hey, why'd you do that!? Chomp was just trying to help!" Max asked before noticing the Alpha Gang's controller.

"Hahaha! I'll tell you why. This controller gives us complete control over him! Hit 'em again, Supersaurus!" Ursula ordered when Supersaurus throws Colt into a grinding spin again.

"Whirlwind, Lance, run!" Rainbow Dash alerted.

"Get out of there, Chomp!" Max added when Chomp, Whirlwind & Lance moved out of the way while Colt hit Spiny and Alpha Spinosaurus instead forcing them back into cards.

"Wrong dinosaurs." Ursula responded in embarresment.

"Complete power maybe, but you need a better aim." Ed commented.

"Do I have to do everything myself?! Go and get Spiny and Alpha Spinosaurus!" Ursula ordered as Zander went to get Spiny and Alpha Spinosaurus.

"Somehow we gotta stop Supersaurus. Ace…" Rex spoke about to prepare Ace.

"Wait Rex. Let's leave this one to Paris and Maya." Zoe suggested when she and Fluttershy called Paris and Maya to their cards.

"Go! Dino-Slash! Parasaurolophus, Bloom!" Zoe commanded as Paris was in battle mode.

_"Unleash the Power! Blossom Maiasaura!"_ Fluttershy continued as leaves surrounded Maya and she came out in battle mode.

"Big Foot Assault!" Zoe commanded activating the card which from a bank of purple clouds, Paris and Maya summoned Seismosaurus into battle.

"Woah! It's a Seismosaurus against a Supersaurus." Dewey responded amazed when the two Sauropods began fighting.

"Oh wow! They're each equally strong!" Rex observed.

"And they're getting into a standoff. Talk about going neck and neck." Applejack commented.

"Well, not for long! Nature's Blessing!" Zoe commanded when Paris uses Nature's Blessing to heal Chomp and give Whirlwind and Lance back their energy.

"Thank you, Zoe." Twilight Sparkle thanked when Supersaurus has pinned Seismosaurus to the ground and was about to deliver the final blow.

"Not if we can help it! Atomic Bomb!" Rainbow Dash commanded when Whirlwind jumps and dives with Atomic Bomb.

"I got an idea. Hope this works. Lightning Spear!" Twilight Sparkle commanded as Lance jumps into the air along with Whirlwind with Lightning Spear.

"Lightning Strike!" Max commanded also when Chomp unleashes his Lightning Strike which along with Atomic Bomb and Lightning Spear all hit Supersaurus into the ground.

"Is Altirhinus tired or something?" Ursula asked in a growl.

"Maybe he's being tired of being used as a baseball." Ed guessed.

"Too bad! Play ball!" Ursula ordered with Supersaurus swinging Colt into grinding spin again but this time only to be swatted by Seismosaurus while Colt landed on Alpha Gang's drill machine and turned back into a card along with Supersaurus.

"I call that a home run!" Zander observed in amazement when Ursula smacked him upside the head.

"I call it a _sacrifice_ since we lost our ride home! Now let's get that card before the brats beat us to it!" Ursula ordered.

"Oh no, you don't!" Rainbow Dash opposed as she used her geode and superspeed and got Colt's card first while Samantha hits Alpha Gang with a swing.

"Hey Samantha, that was a nice shot!" Zoe completmented.

"I think all she needed was a little confidence and encouragement from the battle." Rarity said while Samantha made a shot again.

"I got him! And this time, he's staying with me!" Rainbow Dash said holding Colt's card.

"Alright! Forget the card!" Ursula changed her mind as the Alpha Gang ran.

"Bye-bye, old lady!" Max and Pinkie Pie called in insult.

"I'll get you for that! The next time I see you runts and magical teens, my dinosaur will…! Hey! Not the face!" Ursula angrilly responded as the Alpha Gang retreated.

"Again, we agreed not to call her old lady." Sonata reminded while Samantha laughed.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that for a long time, Samantha." Dewey responded knowing Samantha got back her touch.

Later on, Dewey was about to give Colt's card and the Super Impact Card to the D-Team and the Rainbooms.

"I want you guys to have these cards." Dewey decided handing them both to Rainbow Dash.

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

"Yeah. I can tell you 11 are the _real_ experts when it comes to handling dinosaurs." Dewey answered.

"Sweet. My second dinosaur partner and his own move card as a bonus!" Rainbow Dash pumped up putting Colt into her Dino Shot and spun the wheel backwards and summoned him in chibi mode. "Hey there, Colt. Welcome to the team. Thanks Dewey." She thanked hugging Colt along with Whirlwind.

"No. Thank _you_ for helping me. But I guess I ruined the whole tournament for Samantha anyway." Dewey said in guilt.

"Not true. The tournament isn't over yet, Dewey. And I feel like I'm finally getting my swing back again." Samantha forgave.

"You are?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah. I was starting to take the game way too seriously. But now, after that commotion, I remembered the main thing. And that is that games are supposed to be fun. So, when the tournament starts up again, I'm gonna enjoy every minute on the golf course for me and for the great fans out there like you." Samantha realized in good sportsmanship.

"Like me?" Dewey asked.

"Yeah." Samantha answered.

* * *

Back at the Taylor's house, both the D-Team and the Rainbooms along with Dr. Taylor all watch the golf tournament with Colt as the new edition.

"Despite being interupted by the appearance of a dinosaur, we are pleased to bring you the conclusion of the champion tournament from here in Augusta." The reporter spoke. "As a big story now is that Samantha Moore who has made her way back to 2nd place on the leader board. This final hole will determine our champion." She added as Samantha was about to swing with Dewey as cady.

"Look. That's so cool. She made Dewey her cady." Zoe observed.

"And now, if she can just make this put, she'll be the champion." Max added.

"Yeah." Rex agreed when Samantha successfully made a put.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered along with everyone else.

"She's back!" Dr. Taylor cheered when his club hit the ceiling again. "Oops." He responded seeing he made a second hole in the ceiling.

"Taking about makin' your own hole, Dr. Taylor. But I smell fear of an angry house wife." Applejack commented.

"I'm starting to think you should be more careful with that thing." Sunset Shimmer added.

"_My_ swing still needs work. Uh, Max, could you do me a favor and tell your mom that _you_ did this one?" Dr. Taylor asked in fear.

"No way!" Max denied while they watch Samantha's victory.

"Colt, you're gonna love being part of a team and having me as a partner. It's gonna be awesome." Rainbow Dash told petting Colt's head.

* * *

_"Here's the cool new dinosaur card we get to add to our collection. Our new friend and Rainbow Dash's second and new partner: Colt the Altirhinus."_ Max narrated with Colt and his card being added to the D-Team and the Rainbooms' collection.


End file.
